I Have Everything
by BrunetteBarbiex
Summary: nate/jenny; the two are young and in love, and everything is perfect. just a smutty little one shot of NJ relationship sex.


**A/N; I know I should be updating other stories and what not but there just didn't seem to enough M rated Nate/Jenny fics so I had to write one (: Don't worry though, I'm in the process of writing updates for- They Rise and They Fall, and The Beauty of The Depression, they will both be updated soon :D So anyways here is a little N/J drabble of those two dating and stuff (:**

It had been a long day, a very long day in fact. It had been the second time Jenny had been at one of the Archibald/Van-DerBelt gatherings with him, and Nate always found them draining and so, so boring. He couldn't stand the boring family gatherings, half the time he felt like falling asleep- the only thing keeping him there was Jenny at his side holding onto his hand, and shooting him her beautiful smile once in a while.

A small sigh left his lips as he walked through the door to his bedroom, he smiled to herself and looked over at his girlfriend, his perfect girlfriend. He grinned as she rested back on the pillows and he couldn't stop himself from climbing onto the bed and pulling himself on top of her. Laughter tumbled out of his lips as he heard her squeal- he loved her so fucking much, he really did.

"So Miss Humphrey tell me how was your day with the Archibalds and Van Der Belts?" He asked leaning down and propping himself up on one elbow, his hand stroking through her newly short cut hair- he loved her hair this way short and blonde like the first time they had kissed, she had ditched the raccoon eyes, though it didn't bother him, he thought she looked beautiful either way.

"It was good thank you Mr Archibald" She said giggling at the end of her sentence "Very good, though I'm very tired" She said yawning behind the back of her hand. He smiled at her, as he felt her hands run through his hair, he loved it when she did that- it felt so good feeling her dainty little hands run through his brown hair, he saw her lean up to kiss him, and he smiled responding for a mere moment before he remembered her earlier words.

Nate broke the kiss and looked down at her with concern "I thought you were tired?" He asked stroking her hair still, his eyes filled with worry, he didn't want to tire her out, or wear her out.

He watched her roll her eyes, and he couldn't stop a smile breaking out on his lips as he heard her say with a smile "I'm never too tired for this"

His smile mirrored her's as he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. His hands found there way to her waist, and he sighed in happiness- this was everything he had ever wanted, he had everything it was perfect. He kissed Jenny his lips soft against her's before his lips became more feverish, his grip on her waist tightened as their lips worked against one an others, clashing constantly- there tongues entwining with one an others.

The kiss was passionate and demanding at the same time, and soon only their bottom half's were covered with clothing. Nate had got so impatient with the hook on Jenny's bra he had ended up simply ripping it off her body, he couldn't stop himself he just needed her, and that was clear from the way he kissed her.

His lips moved from her lips to her neck, he bit into the skin there- marking her as he always did, before they dropped lower. Soon they were licking and sucking at her nipples, playing with the one that wasn't being devoured by his lips, he could hear low whimpers leaving her mouth and he loved that sound he loved the sound of her moaning. He finished ravishing her breasts in every way before his lips met her's again, his tongue slipping easily inside her mouth as he kissed her. He hadn't noticed that she had discarded his belt and had his fliers undone.

He soon helped her and pulled of his jeans before tugging down her own shorts. She moaned as his hands ran along her thighs- damn she was perfect, so fucking perfect. He couldn't stop himself from smirking as he pulled down her lace underwear, and looked down at her already wet..area. She was clearly ready for him, and he was more than ready for her.

To be sure he slipped a finger inside of her, and then another- he pumped lightly, prying moans from her lips as he did so. Soon she was thrashing, and she lost it when he added a third finger, she shrieked and her hands pulled and tugged at his hair, as soon as she did that Nate could handle it no longer- her needed to be inside of her.

Nate moved himself upwards and positioned himself over her, he smiled down at her and she moved her leg over his hip adjusting herself for him. She nodded, and he took that as his time to go. He thrusted into her quickly and even though the last time they had done this had been a mere few days ago, he had forgotten how tight she was, forgotten how her walls completely encased him.

"Fuck" he mummered, as he continued to thrust into her, she had her arms around his neck and her nails digging viciously into his back, as he thrusted hard into her, his pace quickening and her hips thrusting up to meet his own thrusts- they were in perfect time with one another, so perfect.

His fingers found there way to her clit, and he soon pinched and rubbed at the little bundle of nerves, bringing her closer with every move he made. He was so close himself, he felt like he couldn't hold out much longer, so when she came it was a relief, he loved the sound of her screaming his name and that sent him over the edge, sent him spilling into her, his own moans loud, as he cried out "Jenny" Once before falling on the bed next to her.

He turned on his side and smiled at his beautiful girlfriend- fuck she really was perfect. "I love you" He said with a smile, he always told her he loved her after sex, it was just something he always did- he smiled at her, as she shot him a beautiful heart warming smile.

"I love you too"


End file.
